


Summer Sebaciel Week 2018

by erifu



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I love my boys, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Mostly Fluff, No Smut, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erifu/pseuds/erifu
Summary: Seven sebaciel drabbles for the #summersebacielweek hosted by @chromehoplite , @sebacielthangs & @lovemyciel.





	1. invisible home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel was surprised when a ghost suddenly started to write reminders on his mirror.

AUG 6: mythical creatures

 

"Seriously? Even after I told her not to bring makeup to my house..." He murmured, staring at the words written on his mirror. "Who told her that she can write a reminder with her lipstick on my mirror? She could have just used a paper!" 

_**It's almost 8 pm and you still didn't do your homework.** _

He stared blankly on the cursive and kind of messy handwriting on his mirror. Why would Elizabeth do such a thing, and how could she possibly know that he had a homework due tomorrow? 

 _Did I tell her that? No, it's impossible._ He shook his head. _I just remembered about it when I saw the note._

He was confused and horrifyingly creeped out. Nobody was in the house except for him and Elizabeth, who could have written a note? His aunt said that she wouldn't be home for at least two weeks, and when his cousin pressured him into intiviting her to come over shamelessly, he ran out of excuses. He had no choice but accept the forced offer, knowing that if he didn't, the girl's whines would follow him to the very depths of hell.

He rubbed his temples in stress, closing his eyes for a moment, only to open them suddenly with a loud _thump_ coming from right in front of him. He jumped back as soon as he saw a book falling to the ground, with its 168th page open, the research he needs for his essay. He stared at the before him in shock. 

Well, this was scary.

"What the hell is this? I don't have time to deal with demons or some shit." He shouted, his voice echoing right back to him, no response. _Of course._

He felt sweat forming on his forehead, his hands shaking slightly with fear, the breath he tried to take turned into a gasp as the pen on his desk moved towards a piece of paper.

_**I'm not a demon, sorry about your mirror, by the way.** _

Ciel's hand itched with the urge to touch the paper, but stopped himself as soon as he got the feeling. He didn't know what he was facing and he needed to be cautious. Something threw the book closer at him, he stepped back in surprise. The pen came back, writing _**homework.**_ just above the page he needed to read.

The boy took a shaky breath. "Who are you, what are you doing in my house?" He was afraid of the answer to his question, but he couldn't fight back to the curiosity blooming inside him, wanting to know more about what's happening. 

Another sentence on the paper. _**I don't know.**_

Ciel blinked, mind trying to register the three words. "You don't know who you are?" He didn't wait too long. _**Yes, I don't. All I know is that I died, and that's it.**_  

His mouth formed an 'o' shape as he realized that he was probably dealing with a ghost. He could actually feel bad for it if he wasn't too shocked to react. He firmly grasped the paper, holding it in his palm as he examined it quickly. It was the same handwriting he saw on the mirror, just it was a bit less messy, and it didn't belong to anyone he knew. 

He shook his head, hoping that he hadn't made the wrong decision, extended a hand towards the air. "I'm Ciel. What's your name?" He wondered if he could feel it when the ghost held his hand, well, he doubted it would. Another sound of pen scratching against the paper. _**I don't remember.**_

Ciel's brows rose, one hand still reached out. Quiet words slipped from his mouth without him even not noticing. "Uhm... I could actually give you a name, if you'd like that.. I wouldn't want to call you Casper for the rest of my life." Blue orbs widened as he realized what he was saying, clapped a hand over his mouth. He stared down at the paper to see a mocking response written, but a normal answer was waiting, a sudden relief washed over him with the knowledge of the ghost taking him seriously.

_**Even though I think Casper would do just fine, I'd rather not be named after a cartoon. What's your suggestion?** _

He bit his bottom lip, what was he even supposed to name it? Alison? Rachel? No, he assumed that the ghost was a male as he sent one more glance towards the paper. 

" _Sebastian_. What about Sebastian?" He asked hopefully, eyes not knowing where to look. He didn't need a confirmation as he felt a weight on his still awkwardly extended out hand, probably singnaling that they were ~~holding~~ shaking hands. He was glad to be able to feel Sebastian when he touched him, it would be really weird otherwise.

_**Glad to meet you, Ciel.** _

A genuine smile found its way to the boy's lips, his pale face heating up with the realization of his hand in Sebastian's. A part of him wondered that how he managed to get himself into this situation but, who said he was complaining?

 

It had been three weeks since they first officially met, and Ciel was extremely annoyed by his new friend. He was so strict about the boy's education, always forcing him to do his homework the day it was given. He even prepared a schedule for him, with extra details like when and what to eat, when to study, and it was irritating. 

 ** _Communicating with a paper is so boring. It almost feels like we're in early 1600's._** He once told Ciel. He agreed, thinking about his wrists must have hurt from all the writing he did in a single day, not including casual conversations.

As months passed by, they got closer. Sometimes, Ciel's bed would feel so _empty_ and _cold,_ and without him uttering a word, Sebastian would understand. He'd lift the covers slighly and the boy could feel someone sliding into the bed next to him, he would always feel so complete when his ghost wrapped his invisible arms around the teen. He couldn't see him, but he'd feel safe, protected.

He always cared about the teen more than Aunt Ann ever could. When the boy woke up screaming and covered in sweat, Sebastian would always bring him warm milk to calm him down, he was extra careful to not wake Madam Red because if the poor woman saw cups filled with milk floating inside the house, she would probably go mad. He would brush Ciel's soft hair after taking a bath, or petting his hair to help him fall asleep quickly after a long day. Ciel would tease him about always talking so 'old', he would just laugh and say, _**Yes, I'm just a few centuries old.**_

Ciel never felt the need  _to love_  and  _to be loved_  by someone until he met the ghost. Living with Sebastian was hard, keeping up with his standarts were a challenge to Ciel, but as long as he would have Sebastian as a home and shelter to come back to, as long as Ciel could feel his comforting and familiar presence behind him, he realized that he didn't care at all.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the first oneshot, hope you guys enjoyed it! it got deleted when i finished writing it the first time and i didn't have a copy, so i wrote the same thing all over again, it was such a chore.
> 
> please keep it in mind that i'm not a native english speaker, so excuse my weird writing and mistakes.


	2. developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian needs a job and he decides to go with babysitting a 17 year old.

AUG 7: on the job

 

It was eight in the morning.

While he was walking towards the adress he was given, he wondered. _How did I manage to put myself into this situation?_

It was a rainy day, which didn’t help brightening his mood at all. He was irritated, soaked in water from head to toe. Thank goodness, he brought a pair of extra clothes in his bag, so he could change it as soon as he arrived.

He was 21 when he suddenly found himself unable to pay for his own apartment, along with his education and electric/water bills. He needed a job to attend after his classes, so he could work part time and try to pay for at least a little bit of his needs. He asked for a friend to help, thinking that Agni would come up with a good idea since the man was more experienced with jobs than him, so he trusted him wholeheartedly.

Actually, he never thought that he would end up _babysitting_ a little brat.

When Mrs. Phantomhive called, they were almost giving up. It’d been almost a month since he was looking for a job to take, so he had no other choice but accept it when a rich young woman willingly asked.

He stopped when he realized that he arrived at the door, taking a moment to study the house. It was big, big enough to shelter two families, its white walls looking so majestic and huge windows so painfully clean that it was almost blinding.

He sighed and fixed his posture, raising one hand to tap his knuckles against the door. He waited a few seconds before a blonde woman poked out of the door, eyeing the man before her lips twisting with a warm smile,

“Oh, please come in!” She took a step back from the entry, making way for Sebastian to pass. He smiled back politely, stepping inside the house and the door closing after him.

“I’m Rachel, please excuse me for not introducing myself on the phone before. And you must be Mr. Michaelis?” Sebastian nodded as they shook hands. When he got the opportunity to look around, he was _stunned._

The room Rachel led him to, probably living room, he assumed, was spacious and well-appointed just like the rest of the house. The carpeted floor and silky looking curtains was brightening with well designed furniture.

“As you know, I’ll be out of the town for three days. I could ask my sister to take care of my son but apparently she’s too busy. Do you believe you can handle that?” She asked suspiciously, Sebastian understood. She was leaving his son in the hands of a man she has never seen before, he’d be cautious too, _hell_ , he would probably freak out.

Even though Sebastian really didn’t want to babysit in the first place, he appreciated the trust Rachel had for him.

“Of course, Mrs. I’ll do my best, I can assure you that there will not be a problem.” He smiled slightly as he noticed the relief washing over the female.

“It’s good to hear that. Ah, my bad. Let me introduce my son to you.” She paused, eyes lingering on the door. “Ciel! Come downstairs, Mr. Michaelis has arrived.” Sebastian heard a door opening upstairs and small pads followed, he was probably walking down the stairs, the boy entered with a huff.

Sebastian felt the need to rub his eyes. The boy before him was _at least 15,_ and extremely _beautiful._ He had large blue eyes with long, black lashes framing them, with his thin but pink lips and upturned small nose, he looked like a model. Sebastian shook his head and cleared his throat, extending a hand towards the boy.

“Hi, you must be Ciel. I’m Sebastian.” He forced a smile when the hand wasn’t shaken by the other, he was just ignoring him. How annoying.

“Ciel Phantomhive. What you’re doing is rudeness. You’ll spend your next three days with Sebastian, I suggest you start to get used to him.” Rachel finished with a warning glance towards her son, making Ciel’s face fall.

“Also, what are you wearing? I can’t believe you came to see our guest with your sleepwear on. Go change into something appropriate.”

That was when Sebastian had the opportunity to examine the boy’s clothes. It was a white and thin shirt that reached just the end of his butt, first two buttons are unfastened, his hands lost inside the long sleeves of the shirt. He had to admit, Ciel looked unnecessarily adorable.

Ciel took Sebastian’s hand and shook it sluggishly, before turning on his heels to go back to his room. The man stared after him, mouth slightly agape.

“Ah, I’m so sorry. Ciel has always been a hard child. Life had been tough for him. He’s too stubborn and prideful, it’s not easy to find your way through his heart but if you can, you will understand that he’s actually a very caring child.” Rachel sent a sad glance towards the stairs where the boy was a few seconds ago.

Sebastian nodded. How hard could it be? He hoped for three days to pass quickly and not eventfully.

  
Right after Rachel left with a kiss on his son’s forehead, telling him to be nice, Ciel went back to his room and locked the door, double checking it. He didn’t know who the hell was that man, but he sure as hell was not in the mood to make friends. He closed his eyes as he laid on his bed, sighing quietly. What was he gonna do with _Mr. Michaelis?_  
Could he survive without eating anything for three days? He didn’t think so. At some point, he’d need for the man to cook something for him, he could try and bake something for himself but thinking about the house in flames made Ciel feel like dying.

He groaned in displeasure. Maybe he could read a book. He got out of bed and headed towards his bookshelf, picking a mystery novel, hoping that it will help him ease the boredom.

As soon as he sat on the bed, a knock at the door startled him. “Ciel?” _Ugh, it’s him._

He decided that he would rather not answer, buried his head in the book but not reading it. A louder knock made his brow twitch in annoyance, did this man not know to let people be?

It wasn’t as if he had something against Sebastian, maybe he was just too pissed that his mother decided to find someone to ‘babysit’ him, he was 17 and perfectly capable of taking care of himself! The woman refused to listen him, as always, and proved that she saw him as a child one more time.

He knew that Rachel did it because he was worried about Ciel, but still it stung at him and felt his pride shaken.

The man outside the door called his name again, with a pained sigh he got up to unlock the door. I was swung open immediately, only to reveal a worried tall man staring at him.

“Hey, are you alright? I’ve been knocking for the past few minutes.” He asked, his jaw dropping as he saw Ciel completely ignoring him, going back to his bed and picking up the book. Sebastian knew that he wasn’t actually reading it.

“Ciel, you’re holding the book upside down.” Sebastian hardly muffled a chuckle, not wanting to irritate the boy further than he already did, he bit his bottom lip as Ciel fixed the book and turned his back to Sebastian, hoping that he will go away.

_Well,_ Sebastian thought. _If he’s stubborn, so am I._

He slowly walked towards the boy, sitting on the bed all of a sudden. As his bed dipped down under the man’s weight, Ciel jolted up. He has had enough.

“What do you want?” He half-yelled, staring at the smiling man in front of him. “Stop disturbing me, I’m reading.”

Sebastian eyed the book he was holding. Maybe he could start a conversation about books.

“What are you reading?” He asked, leaning towards the younger. “A Merciful Secret” by Kendra Elliot?” Ciel’s eyes lit up with interest, and Sebastian smirked. _There you are._

The boy nodded, a part of him not wanting to give away so easily, but deep down he didn’t care at all. “I love all of her books, but “Targeted” it my favorite so far. Have you read it?” Sebastian asked, desperate for any reaction he might get from Ciel.

He was surprised when the younger’s lips curled upwards slightly, he reached towards his drawer to grab the book Sebastian was talking about. He handed it to the man. “I’ve read it like five times, I never get bored.” Ciel chirped, forgetting about his pride. Sebastian examined the rare expression on his face. It wasn’t completely happy, but it wasn’t the same as the weary mask he wore all day. The sad face a teen shouldn’t be making.

  
They talked about novels for an hour, Sebastian recommending Ciel new books only to find out that he has already read all of them, so they do the opposite. He watches like hypnotized as the boy talks and talks, blue eyes flickering towards the room with some short glances at Sebastian’s crimson ones. Sometimes he brought one of his hands up to play with his hair, running his palm against his blue locks, making the man feel almost dizzy. _He should talk more,_ he thought. _He looks beautiful._

When it was almost evening, Ciel stopped with a loud growl coming from his stomach. Usually pale cheeks turned to crimson, making Sebastian chuckle. “You should have told me that you’re hungry.” Ciel shook his head. “I was too caught up, I haven’t talked this much in a long time.” Sebastian smiled at him, getting up and heading towards the door.

“I’ll cook something for you, wait here if you want.” With a one last glance, Sebastian turned and and stepped out of the room. He was surprised when small footsteps were following him to the downstairs. “I’ll just sit there too.” Ciel said, head hanging low in shame. Sebastian didn’t reply, instead the two entered the kitchen, spending ten minutes of Ciel trying to explain the man where the kitchen tools are, then the boy plopped on the chair in exhaustion.

He watched Sebastian as he cooked, he wanted to tear his gaze away more than once but his movements were so graceful, he couldn’t turn his head away.

“So,” He was pulled out from his thoughts when the man talked. “You’re 17, right?” Ciel was going to nod however suddenly paused. “Did Mom tell you that?” Ciel asked, it must be that way, since he was ‘babysitting’ Ciel, there was nothing unusual with him knowing his age.

“You told me while we’re chatting upstairs, don’t you remember?” Sebastian asked smugly, watching as Ciel’s delicate eyebrows rose. He didn’t remember talking about that.

“After an hour of speaking of novels, you started to blabbering about yourself and school, telling me how horrible your math teacher is and how much you hate PE.” Ciel’s blood froze inside his veins, he opened his mouth to say something but clapped a hand over it with a gasp. _I can’t believe I told him that!_

His cheeks were getting redder with every second, shame suddenly sinking in him. His prideful shoulders fell, gaze fixed on the carpet. Why did he open up to this stranger so easily? He mentally slapped himself. This didn’t feel right. He didn’t feel like himself.

He realized that he was squeezing his eyes shut as he opened them back when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Hey. What’s wrong? Are you ashamed of that?” Ciel bit his bottom lip and nodded, earning a sigh from the older. The warmth of Sebastian’s hand on his shoulder left him, _there we go. Sebastian’s irritated._ His thoughts were interrupted with two fingers tilting his chin up. Blue eyes widened when they were suddenly fixed on a pair of crimson, and it was almost impossible to look away.

“Listen. I liked it when you talked about yourself, i found it _cute_ , even. Put your stubbornness aside for once and believe me, it didn’t really bother me. I silently wished that you would talk to me more like that, not caring about your attitude or any manners.” Sebastian’s eyes softened at the sight of the flustered boy, he let go of his chin and went back to chop the rest of the tomatoes he left earlier. Ciel was stunned, so Sebastian wasn’t bored? He called him _cute,_ he suddenly felt so warm inside.

Silence settled between the two for the rest of Sebastian’s cooking, when he served Ciel his food he persuaded the man to eat too, and his excuse was “If you starve yourself to death I don’t think I will be able to explain how my babysitter died because of hunger.” Sebastian only chuckled.

Ciel was upset about revealing a lot about himself, so during the lunch he asked Sebastian to talk about himself. “Someone wants a payback?” He nudged at the younger’s arm playfully, earning a full slap at his back from Ciel.

  
He didn’t realize how close they became in just first two days when he suddenly found himself wrapped up in blankets on the couch, with Ciel lying practically on the top of him, with a movie on the TV.

In just three days, he got Ciel to show him his little library inside the study, tried to teach him how to make pasta which the boy almost ended up burning the house down as expected, he got a lecture from Ciel for peeking in when the boy was showering, he was forced to go to the grocery store to buy him candy, he took Ciel to an animal shelter because he always wanted to have a dog but his mom was allergic. In their first night, Sebastian dropped his toothbrush into the toilet so Ciel had to give him his spare one.

He didn’t know how things developed so quickly between the two at this point but he wasn’t complaining at all. When he heard soft snores coming from the younger, he reached for the remote control, extra careful to not wake the boy, he turned the TV off. His eyes stayed glued to the boy’s face, he could proudly say that Ciel was the most beautiful thing he ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on, with his feminine looking but muscular body and soft hair shadowing his big blue eyes, he looked more beautiful than a girl could ever be.

He pressed a kiss to the crown of the younger male’s head before slowly picking him up. It was getting late, Rachel has informed him about his son’s bedtime, and like a good babysitter he is, he wasn’t going to let Ciel stay up late.

He carried Ciel upstairs, pushed open the boy’s door and put him on the bed gently. He hoped that he wouldn’t wake up, he had an experience from yesterday with how grumpy the boy could be after waking up and it was enough for him.

He wrapped him up in a blanket, closed the window and when he turned to get out, a little hand was tugging at his sleeve. _Shit._

Ciel rubbed his eyes. “You woke me up. Gotta pay for it.” Sebastian raised a questioning brow, knowing that he couldn’t see it in the dark. “I ain’t sleeping alone. Come ‘ere, old man.”

“Don’t call me that! I’m only 21!” He put his hand on his chest dramatically. “You’re just big ass teddy bear.” Ciel huffed, a smile presenting itself on his lips. Two more tugs at his sleeve, Sebastian sighed and got into the bed with the younger. He ruffled his blue locks playfully before pulling his small body against his chest. The moonlight was filtering through the light blue curtains, making the room cozier than it actually is. Ciel’s breathing slowed down, and Sebastian assumed that he was asleep.

“Sebastian.” One crimson eye opened at the boy’s calling. So he wasn’t asleep. “Hm?” He gave a lazy answer, not bothering to shake the sleepiness off of him.

“Today was our... last day together, right?” Ciel’s eyes fluttered shut, teeth worrying his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Reality hit Sebastian like a truck.

It was their last day together.

They only knew each other for three days however it felt like weeks to both of them. They enjoyed each other’s company, yet still failed to realize that until the very last moment.

“Yeah..” Sebastian blinked, his mind trying to adjust to the situation.

“After tomorrow.. Will you come see me some time again?” How broken the boy in his arms sounded made something move at the older’s chest. Yes.

“Of course I will.” He pressed a kiss to the younger’s forehead, inhaling his scent deeply. Ciel turned around to face Sebastian, snuggling closer as if it’s a quiet _thank you._

“I’m glad that I took the job, Ciel.” It was the only thing he heard before the older leaned in to press another kiss to his cheek, he sighed softly.

In less then five minutes, the room was quiet.

  
“Ciel, I’m home!” Rachel announced as she entered the house, putting her keys on the drawer. She looked around to find Ciel sitting somewhere, but the two seemed nowhere to be found. Worry bubbled up in her chest, she walked up the stairs quickly with her heart racing, her jaw dropped when he saw the view in front of her eyes.

His beloved son, Ciel in Sebastian’s arms, both sleeping soundly, one leg tangled with the man’s, a genuine smile on his face. He looked so happy and peaceful that Rachel couldn’t tear her eyes away. She felt warm, but something tugged at her chest, knowing that the babysitter was _healing him_ more than she could ever dream in just a short span of time.

 

If that man was capable of making his Ciel so happy, perhaps she wouldn’t mind letting Sebastian stay for a little longer at all.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was pretty rushed, sorry! currently packing for a trip so i didn't proofread this one. hope you enjoyed it!


	3. keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers and sleepy morning cuddles.

AUG 8: domesticity

 

“Stop it...” Ciel trailed off as his boyfriend ran a hand through his soft blue locks. He wanted to sleep more than ever, mouth sore and stomach twisting with the urge to vomit from the hangover. Sebastian chuckled, warm hands sliding down to massage his lover’s temples to ease the pain. “I told you to not to drink too much, Ciel.” The boy stirred slightly but didn’t bother to talk back, instead he nuzzled closer to the hand of the only one that brings him comfort. He was still exhausted even after hours of sleeping soundly.

One cerulean eye shot open as the weight of his beloved left the bed, staring at the crimson ones.  
“Calm down baby, I’ll call in sick today for both of us. I’m not letting you work when you look like you got hit by a truck.” Ciel tried to get mad but found himself smiling sleepily instead, waiting for Sebastian to finish the phone conversation with one small hand reached out, hoping that he’ll come back to bed

Sebastian couldn’t help but smile at how adorable his baby boy looked. Hair messy, pink pretty lips curled upwards slightly and only half of his face is visible, the other half is buried deep inside his fluffy and extremely big pillow. He took the hand that was reaching for him gently and lifted the covers, quickly sliding back in next to his lover. Ciel pressed his back against Sebastian and snuggled even closer, not leaving a tiny bit of a space between them. He sighed happily as he felt his beloved’s lips on his right hand that he took seconds ago before strong arms wrap around his petite frame pull him closer until he can feel the breath of Sebastian on his neck.

“You’re the cause of me feelin’ so sick, y’know? You could ‘ave stopped me from drinkin’ too much.” Ciel slurred half asleep, earning another kiss to the crown of his head.

“Get some sleep, love. I’ll take care of that when you wake up.” The older male smiled softly at his boyfriend as he slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms.

 

He could call in sick the next day as well if it was necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is too short sorry sksksksk i’m not home & i barely had time


	4. what snow brings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian never really liked winters.

AUG 9: first times

 

Sebastian never really liked winters.

It was cold and lonely, brought him  
nothing but pain and sorrow. When the first snow of the year fell, he knew that nothing good would come out of it.

When Sebastian first caught a glimpse of Ciel, he was taking a walk to clear his mind.

Snow covered the world like a thick blanket, forming on the roofs like small pieces of chilly clouds. He was sitting on a park bench, kicking his legs slightly in a childish manner, but his face told Sebastian that he was nothing like a child. Long eyelashes swept against flushed cheeks every time he blinked with those big cerulean eyes, blue locks falling on his face gracefully without shadowing any of his flawless features. His hands were in his pocket, only took them out in a few minutes to brush his hair off of his face.

Sebastian had never seen such a perfect creature in his life. All of his terms in beauty shattered the moment he had the pleasure to lay his eyes on the boy sitting in front of him.

“Hello?” He was pulled out from his thoughts as the soft but questioning voice startled him. He wouldn’t believe that it was the boy who talked if he didn’t see his lips moving.

Sebastian was _mesmerized_.

“Oh, hey.” He managed to make out a greeting as soon as he found his voice, thinking he was probably embarrassing himself, his heart skipped a beat as the younger’s plump lips curled up in a soft smile.

“So, what’s your name?” He sounded younger than he looked, so Sebastian assumed he wasn’t older than 17. It took him a moment to understand the question, since he was too caught up in his own world.

“Sebastian. What’s yours?” Excitement bloomed in his chest, feeling lucky to get to know the name of the beautiful boy.

“ _Ciel_ , nice to meet you, Sebastian.” Ciel, Sebastian thought. _A name worthy of an angel._

One small hand reached out and Sebastian instantly held it, deep down feeling like this was a start of a whole new way of living, and he wasn’t complaining a little.

Sebastian believed in angels, but he never thought he would ever get the chance to meet with one by person.

As they sat on the bench for the rest of the night under the floating snowflakes, Sebastian hoped that for once, snow would bring him something his to keep.

He watched with warmth blooming in him when the angel slowly fell asleep with his pretty head resting against the older’s shoulder.

 

Sebastian noticed that he started to like winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this at 5 am lol i need a life asap  
> let me know what you think!


	5. peace in our storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian, best friends, spend the night together when a sudden snow storm hits the town. Fluff happens.

AUG 10: cliches

 

It was cold.  
Ciel snuggled a little more closer to his scarf with every freezing wind that swept the leafs on the ground. It was _so damn cold_ that he could barely feel his knuckles, fingertips went completely numb. Shaking hands took the cellphone out from fluffy jacket’s pocket, dialing a number correctly after trying 6 times. He was freezing from head to toe. Trying to pay attention to something other than his clenching teeth, his call got answered from the other line.  
“Hey,” A soft but steady voice greeted. “Where are you? I’m out here, waiting already.”

Ciel pressed his teeth together and clenched his jaw, hoping to keep his voice from cracking. “I think I’m lost, there is a parking lot that looks like haunted next to me, I don’t really know where I am.” He managed to get the words out without stuttering, earning a sigh from the other. “I know where you are. One second, I’ll pick you up.” He said before hanging up, Ciel pouted in disapproval. _It’s mean to hang up on people like that._

He looked around to find a place to sit and wait for Sebastian but let alone a bench, every rock he considered was wet because of the rain storm from earlier of the day. He furrowed his brows, taking one frozen hand out of his pocket to pull his scarf higher. Now, only one cerulean eye was visible, his long lashes _almost_ forming some crystal frost as well.

He turned his head towards the man who was walking to him, lips breaking into a slight smile under his scarf as he recognized Sebastian. He wanted to wave at him but he was too cold to even move, so he stood there like a rock instead, waiting for Sebastian to come closer.

“Are you alright?” The older asked with a hand on Ciel’s shoulder, making the boy snort.

“I’m freezing to death, does this count as ‘alright’?” He sounded harsher than he expected, which was probably because of his sore throat. He was definitely going to catch a cold if he didn’t go somewhere warm as soon as possible.

A melodical chucke sliced through the air, making Ciel suddenly feel warm inside. He didn’t realize that he spaced out until he felt hands grabbing his waist and in a second, he was flying.

“Sebas—“ He interrupted himself with a cough, small form shaking in the older’s arms. Sebastian threw a concerned look at the boy in his arms.

“You can barely walk, I will carry you home.” This time, Ciel didn’t protest. He was too cold to fight back and all he wanted was some warm and dry clothes and food to fill his empty stomach. He laid his head against Sebastian’s chest, the same warmth blooming inside him again. He snorted at how childish he was being.

The walk home was pretty quiet. They made to the building pretty quick, at least that was how it felt to Ciel, since he dozed off long ago. He heard Sebastian unlocking the door and opened his eye as they stepped into the apartment. he examined the place knowingly, he remembered every part of sebastian’s house as well as his own, probably because they were friends since as far as Ciel could remember. The only problem was that he had no sense of direction. The building was placed between complicated streets, every house looked similar to other and if he came alone, there was no way Ciel could be perfectly sure that the door he knocked was Sebastian’s.

A soft sigh left his lips as he was gently placed on the soft bed, his best friend turning away from him to light the fireplace. Inside the apartment was much warmer compared to the outside, but still Ciel wasn’t really eager to let go of his scarf.

“I’ll make you some tea, stay he–“ He interrupted himself as he felt a small tug at the sleeve of his shirt. He knew that Ciel didn’t like to be left alone when the older was in the kitchen, mostly because he enjoyed watching Sebastian cook. He was such a troublesome friend to have.

The older chuckled and gathered Ciel in his arms, letting him cuddle closer as he stepped down the stairs.

Entering the kitchen, he carefully placed the boy on the counter before he poured two cups of Ciel’s favorite tea.

He watched as the younger’s eye lit up at the sight of his possible most favorite thing, ever since Sebastian learned that his friend _worshipped_ tea he always used it to soothe the boy whenever he thought was needed.

Handing Ciel his cup carefully with a short warning of it being so hot, hands brushing oh so slightly - Ciel didn’t want to think about that - Sebastian pulled a chair next to the younger as both took small sips from the tea.

Silence settled between the two, leaving Ciel unsure of what to say to avoid the awkwardness of the situation. They were friends since he was 5, Sebastian was 4 years older than him. With almost 9 years spent together as schoolmates, a strong friendship bond was build between them, but they were never as lovey-dovey as the other “besties”. He knew that Sebastian would always be there when he needed him, just like the day when he lost his right eye along with his family, his presence was always so comforting. They bought each other small presents on their birthday, but never threw big parties like many would do. They would hang out at the park or the mall, they would go to the movies, but neither of them have managed to crack the unbreakable wall between them.

Sebastian didn’t know what caused it. He wanted to be close to his friend, to make him open up to the older more but Ciel had higher standards. He trusted hard, gaining his respect was even harder. Until that day, Sebastian thought he has done everything that a best friend should do, but lately he was disappointed in himself and extremely confused because he never really felt enough for his best friend.

Ciel cleared his throat, letting one eye linger on the stressed male. He opened his mouth to ask the reason but the rumbling of a wind made him turn his gaze to the window.

Fresh snowflakes were floating wildly in the sky, making the boy feel colder inside. In less than a few seconds, the road was covered with a thin layer of white, along with people trying to hold their umbrellas from flying as they rushed to their home.

“A snow storm?” Ciel murmured in surprise. Sebastian nodded as he moved closer to the window. “I saw the warning on TV but didn’t pay much attention to it, who would have thought it would be this strong.”

He was right. It barely snowed in the small town. It was often raining and wet, but seeing snow covering everything in mere seconds was a surprise.

“Well, I hope you’re not considering going back home tonight. I’m not letting you go out at this cold, you’d freeze to death the moment you stepped out of the door.” Sebastian remarked with a slight smirk, he liked teasing Ciel about his fragility. Ciel huffed in annoyance.

“So what? Am I staying over tonight?” Even the thought made him feel warmer inside, knowing that he could sleep peacefully without his aunt disturbing him in every second he closes his eyes, however his face fell when he realized that he didn’t have his pajamas.

He gazed down at himself, covered in fluffy clothing and heavy layers, even if he removed them he wouldn’t be able to sleep in his tight, _extremely tight_ jeans. Sebastian patted his back.

“Exactly. Stop overthinking so much. I can always give you something to sleep in.” He smiled as he noticed the boy pouting before nodding slowly.

“Are you hungry? I can arrange something if you like.” Sebastian asked, knowing the boy’s messy eating habits, he always missed meals and despite being so thin, he didn’t care at all. That extremely worried Sebastian, so he kept an eye on him all the time.

“Hm? Nah. I ate when I was home. And stop looking at me like you’re trying to read my mind, Sebastian. I ate, don’t worry.” Ciel rolled his eye, making the older sigh in defeat.

“Well then. Wanna watch a movie or something? I’ve got some good recommendations.” The boy smiled softly, the annoyed look wiped clean off of his face. “That sounds nice.”

The two settled on the couch with some popcorn Sebastian brought, and Ciel was feeling more and more sleepy as the movie almost neared its end. He snuggled closer to his best friend with a made up excuse of the room being so cold, but the older only chuckled lightly.

When the movie ended, Ciel was half asleep. The warmth Sebastian provided made him feel cozy and sleepy, that he ended up pushing the man into a lying position, with his petite body on top of his friend’s. He felt a hand taking his eyepatch off, but he was too tired to move or talk. The tea they drank earlier only helped him feel more sleepy.

“Ciel.” A soft whisper reached the boy’s ears, following with a hand brushing against the top of his head. “You shouldn’t sleep in here, you’ll be sore tomorrow.”

The boy only mumbled a half-hearted _‘s okay_ before rubbing his nose against Sebastian’s neck. The older male sighed, his hands clasping together just above his friend’s waist. “You’ll regret sleeping like that tomorrow. At least let me get a blanket for you?” He murmured, not wanting to startle the boy.

The thing he didn’t expected was Ciel suddenly opening his eye, raising his chin to press his lips to Sebastian’s, lingering for a few seconds before pulling back. Crimson eyes widened in shock, his confused mind trying to register what just happened. _It’s because he was sleepy_ , he thought. _If he was awake he would never do such a thing._ His heart sunk to his stomach, but that didn’t last long when he noticed Ciel carefully studying him.

“You’re talking too much, Sebastian. Why would I need a blanket when I can have you already? Now shut up and sleep, because that’s what I’m planning to do.” He smirked before going back to sleep like nothing happened, leaving Sebastian completely dumbfounded. He was conscious.

With a happy smile on his lips, he ran a hand through Ciel’s soft hair, looking lovingly at the snoring boy before putting a small kiss to the crown of his head.

 

The snow storm outside was wild, but Sebastian’s mind never felt more at peace in decades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow cheesy. still trying my best to not miss a day :’) i hope this was enjoyable.


	6. burden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian should have noticed sooner.
> 
> warnings: self harm, suicidal thoughts

AUG 11: angst

 

 _Mondays are pains in the ass,_ Sebastian thought as he entered his house after a long day of work. It was his 9 hour shift at the cafe and he never felt so exhausted.  
He took off his jacket as he entered the apartment, surprised to find some of his lights turned on. _I’m sure that I left them off,_ he stepped inside cautiously, only to find his boyfriend, Ciel, dozing off on the couch. He smiled at the way the younger curled up like a kitten, he always adored the way he looked and acted like a feline.

He was surprised to find him in his apartment, Ciel almost never came over, they usually met outside. Sebastian sat next to the boy’s head, petting his soft locks as he slept soundly, TV still on. He smirked slightest when he noticed that he was still wearing the light blue hoodie Sebastian gave him, he looked so adorable in it.

When Sebastian’s hand reached out to stroke his arm, a soft whimper broke through Ciel. The older tilted his brows in surprise. “Is he having a nightmare?”

His suspicions proved to be completely wrong when Ciel shifted slightly, only to reveal _fresh cuts_ on his wrists.

Sebastian pulled back immediately and gasped. His wounds looked so new and he probably made a few of them bleed while stroking.

“Oh my god.” He exclaimed aloud, the boy in front of him stirring before opening his eyes with a soft groan.

He smiled brightly as he saw his boyfriend sitting next to him.

“Oh, welcome home, Sebastian.” He was going to press a kiss to his cheek, but froze in his spot as he noticed the terrified expression on the older’s face. _Please don’t tell me he noticed it._

He let out a yelp when he was pinned to the couch by his shoulders, Sebastian staring at him with a face of a rage and disappointment.

“You promised. YOU PROMISED, CIEL! You promised that you would NEVER cut again, and I believed in you. What, now? What makes you so depressed? I’m trying my best to keep you happy, if you thought that I wasn’t enough you could have just told me instead of hurting yourself!” His boyfriend’s usually calm features twisted with anger as tears gathered in Ciel’s ocean blue eyes.  
He wanted to scream, to tell him that he was sorry, but he didn’t trust in his voice, even if he tried he wouldn’t get out a few words.

A loud sob came from the younger, making Sebastian soften his grip. Tears were already dripping down Ciel’s face, and Sebastian thought that he never felt so heartbroken in his whole life.

“Tell me why, Ciel. Am I not enough?” The man asked, his prideful shoulders falling. _How could I not notice this before? I should have seen this coming, I should have taken better care of him._

When Ciel made a sound like he couldn’t breathe, Sebastian lifted him up in one swift motion and pulled him to his lap, careful to not hurt his fresh wounds.

“Look at me.” He commanded but Ciel only turned his head away. The older male made the boy look at him with two fingers under his chin. “Please talk to me.” He whispered, feeling so helpless.

Ciel choked up another sob, too scared to meet his lover’s eyes. “M’sorry, Sebastian. Y-You were enough, that was the problem.” He talked so soft that Sebastian hardly heard him, waited patiently for his beloved to continue.

“You always worked hard. You’re up at 6 every morning, just to keep me fed and well. You work every day, _every_ single day while I’m here showing up in your house, put more burden on your shoulders. You gave me an escape from my life, you always sheltered me. You gave me a _home_ to return to.” He paused.

“You’re wasting yourself in my account. It hurts, Sebastian. It hurts so fucking much, seeing you coming home so tired and done with everything. I couldn’t get ahold of myself when I remembered the kind of face you make when you tell me about how hard they work you, if I’m being too much of a burden, you can let me go. I would be sad, _hell_ , I’d lose my mind but if you’re going to be okay, I can handle that.” He finished with a sad smile, one hand resting on Sebastian’s cheek as he finally found the strength to look at him in the eye.

He could almost hear his very heart shattering into a billion pieces as he noticed the tears gathered in his lover’s warm, crimson eyes. Ciel’s frame shook violently, mouth agape, losing the little composure he had as he threw himself in Sebastian’s arms, shouting and crying loudly.

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m so sorry..” He felt his lover’s breath againts his true locks as a strong hand rubbed his back calmingly, reassuringly. He bit his lip so hard that he almost drew blood, only to find Sebastian forcefully trying to stop him from the act.

“No more hurting yourself, Ciel. I’m just so disappointed that you understood me completely wrong. I work every day and yeah, I’m usually pretty exhausted when I get home, but that fact has nothing to do with you. None of this is your fault, love. I work hard, because I want to make you happy. _I_ want this. You’re not forcing me to do anything, why feeling so guilty? Every day, I spend most of my time thinking about coming home to you, I dream of us cuddling on the sofa, I imagine you in my arms. You keep me going, Ciel. If you were afraid that you were just a weight on my shoulders, you could always talk to me. I love you, okay? I’ll always be here for you, through the good and bad.

Promise me one last time that you won’t hurt yourself like that. _Ever_. You’ll talk to me if you feel down, angel, and we’ll get through it, no matter what it is.” The older slightly pulled back to press his lips to the younger’s, sucking up the little blood on his bottom lip. Ciel smiled brightly into the kiss and when they both pulled back, he was ready to throw another crying fit because of how emotional his lover’s words made him feel, but all he could say was a weak “ _Promise_..” before Sebastian gently rolled his blue hoodie’s sleeves up, studying the red cuts and marks on his wrists cautiously.

“H-hey Seba—“ He let out a yelp when the older male pressed his lips so lightly to the cuts, as if kissing the hurts away. Pale lips traced every single scar and wound, sometimes pressing a little harder or sometimes so gentle, careful to not hurt his little lover. After a few minutes, Ciel forgot all of his tears, giggling softly at every ticklish patting of a pair of lips against his skin.

He kicked his feet childishly and Sebastian smiled at his lover, feeling the familiar warmth blooming inside his stomach.

They cuddled for a half an hour, before Ciel’s stomach started to growl and between laughs and more giggles, Sebastian carried his lover to the kitchen to fill his empty stomach.

Working was tough, but he thought that _it didn’t bother him at all_ , if he could see his angel sitting on the counter, munching on a small piece of chocolate happily while he waited for Sebastian to finish cooking every day until the end of his life.

 

Yeah, as long as he had Ciel, he would be perfectly okay with that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aye, i almost missed today. hope you enjoyed reading it.


	7. milk & honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel was always an expert at misunderstanding his daddy.

AUG 12: kinks

“Yes, he’s being too much of a burden. I’ll take care of him soon.” Sebastian ended the phone conversation, running a hand through his hair. He had been working for hours now and was super stressed, he needed to go through some files as soon as possible so as he was moving towards his computer, he stopped in his tracks when he heard a small whine.

“Baby?” Sebastian called out, eyes wandering around for any trace from his lover. “Where are you?”

He entered the boy’s room, only to find him bundled up in a pillow fort he probably made himself, whimpering softly. His eyes widened in surprise, feeling his chest tighten with worry as he approached the boy, extra careful to not scare him away. “What’s wrong, sweetling?”

A whine broke through the smaller, small hands curled tighter around the blanket that he covered himself with, as if to make himself invisible. Sebastian pulled at it slowly to see Ciel, only to find him almost choking on his tears. He quickly swung his strong arms around the younger, earning a loud sob from the boy.

“Look at me, baby boy.” He demanded softly, tilting Ciel’s head to look him in the eye, a concerned frown showing on his face as he noticed tears welling up in his beautiful eyes.

“Tell me what happened, darling. Please tell daddy what’s bothering you.” Ciel sniffed, burying his face in the older’s chest as slender fingers started to stroke his hair oh so gently.

“I-I heard daddy talking to someone and- does daddy not love me anymore?” Another sob broke free with a coughing fit, and the older was still confused, because of his job he always made phone calls and that never bothered Ciel before, so why would he be upset now? Sebastian lifted his baby up and make him sit on his lap in concern.

“What do you mean, angel? Of course I love my darling boy.” Ciel rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, only to find more tears dripping down his face.

“I love daddy too... But if I’m being a burden and daddy is tired of me..” Sebastian gasped in surprise, feeling so stupid for not understanding the reason before. Ciel heard the phone call and thought he was talking about him. Thinking about how heartbroken and betrayed his darling must have felt shattered Sebastian’s very own heart. He quickly hugged the boy closer, eager to fix the misunderstanding. He talked as he peppered his lover’s forehead with light kisses.

“I wasn’t talking about you, little one. There is a new employee that I hired about a week ago, and he kept messing things up, revealed some of the company’s important secrets. I was talking to the manager about firing him.” He paused to see Ciel’s reaction, only to find his pink lips parted in understanding that slowly settled in him.

“I would never think of you as a burden, kitten. I love you more than anything, never forget that, okay, love?” He smiled brightly at the boy in his arms, wiped his tears and kissed his pink cheeks.

The younger nodded happily, sniffling from the earlier. “Okay, daddy!” He tucked his face under Sebastian’s chin, rubbing his little nose against his caregiver’s chest, drawing a chuckle from the older male.

“Does my prince want some hot milk before bedtime? You can drink it in that pillow fort you made.” Sebastian suggested, he knew his lover accepted it when he tangled his legs tightly just above his waist.

He’d take care of his angel, make sure he’s well and happy before putting him to bed, cuddling and telling him stories until he falls asleep and only to wake him up with sweet little kisses placed on his head, face and hands in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn’t want this to include smut so i didn’t make that ddlb kink sexual at all, it’s just pure fluff lol
> 
> summer sebaciel week event was super fun! thank you for hosting it, all the content posted on tumblr were amazing!


End file.
